


Sacrifice [Podfic]

by ladydragona



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Summoned (Good Omens), M/M, Mentions of kidnapping, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, established relationship there in the background, mentions of human sacrifice, minor blood and self harm, not as scary as it could have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragona/pseuds/ladydragona
Summary: Demon summoning is dangerous business, one should probably make sure they know who, and what, they are they are calling upon.Written for Racketghosts 13 Days of Halloween, day 13: Ritual[Podfic version]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	Sacrifice [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307339) by [ladydragona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragona/pseuds/ladydragona). 



> This was recorded and edited by my husband, but he wanted me to upload. Please enjoy <3

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/details/sacrifice_202010) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307339)

 **Author:** ladydragona

 **Length:** 30 min

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/sacrifice_202010)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
